Bloody Roar (2012)
Bloody Roar (Working Title: Bloody Roar Reboot) is the next installment in the Bloody Roar series developed by Raizing/8ing and published by an unknown company. It brings gamers back to the nostalgic days of beast duels. This game will be for the PS3, Xbox 360, PS VITA, Nintendo 3DS, and the Nintendo Wii U. About The Game This installment of Bloody Roar is a reboot of the series, after the letdown that was Bloody Roar 4, this installment will indeed clean the slate and start over again. Hudson Entertainment is about to go out of business real soon, so I need some ideas on publishing, I was thinking Namco... This game will retell the story seen in Bloody Roar 1, 2, and 3, along with some minor changes and new unique elements. The gameplay and presentation will be based on Bloody Roar 2, as many Bloody Roar fans think it is the best game in the entire series. Hopefully Raizing/8ing will go along with this idea and i'm sure it will be successful if it does. Description "A new breed of Beast combat has begun!" A Zoanthrope is a person who has the power to transform into a beast to accomplish their goals. Bloody Roar(2012 game) takes players back to the nostalgic viciousness and epic battles of beast combat. Fight your way to become the strongest warrior, to get there, you are gonna have to rely on your ability to transform into a lethal beast that can help you emerge victorious across the opposition. The heroes and villains clash and unleash the beast within in order to become the strongest for their own personal deeds, fame, and even for world peace which involves achieving co-existence between humans and zoanthropes. The action is more awesome than ever before, rekindling the epic battle of the beasts! The fight for supremacy across the half-human, half-animal brawl has commenced! Do you have what it takes? Features *Fast-paced 3d fighting, The gameplay mechanics will be based on Bloody Roar 2 but enhanced to give you a lot of options of attacks and defending, a mix of new and old BR2-style mechanics. The fighting styles of the fighters will be completely reworked with hundreds of moves and attacks for every character, all with dynamic, state-of-the-art animations and there will be some attacks that you can recognize on the characters from past bloody roar games. *Dynamic, detailed, and groundbreaking visuals bring the game to life. *Clothing states: Normal state(before you transform to a beast), Beast state(when you are in Beast mode, there will be clothing tears and rips on your uniform), and Post-Beast state(when you transform back to a human, the clothing tears and rips will stay on you until the end of the match) for realistic clothing physics. *Transform to a beast and have access to other special attacks and abilities to maim, destroy and slaughter your enemy! *Many of the stages seen in Bloody Roar 1, 2, and 3 will return with updates and changes, along with new original stages. For the very first time in the series, this game will have open ended stages seen in Tekken 4. *The character roster will feature all the characters seen in Bloody Roar 1, 2, and 3, as well as 3 newcomers, Joey, Lena, and Phillip, Each with their own unique fighting style and beast mode, bringing something new and fresh to the series. There is a total of 21 fighters to choose from! *There will be new mechanics introduced here, such as the 3-level super meter allowing you to perform super moves similar to the Street Fighter Alpha series. *Many different game modes seen in Bloody Roar 1, 2, and 3, including Arcade, Versus, Survival, Story, Time Attack, and more. Plus all-new modes, like Tag and 3-man Team Battle! *Online mode makes its debut for the first time in the Bloody Roar series, allowing you to take the duel online against other players from around the world, it includes promising matchmaking functions and netcode performance giving you an almost lag-free experience. You can also save replays of various matches you watched or search for other matches via the "Replay Channel". You can also play any offline mode and wait for a new challenger online, similar to the one seen in Super Street Fighter 4. *All the characters will have their costumes from their respective Bloody Roar games they appeared in, with slight changes to the designs to make them familiar and fresh at the same time. All of their costumes will have 10 color palettes each and 5 slots for customizing your characters uniform and beast mode colors using colors of the rainbow, giving you plenty of combinations. *The Story Mode(returning from BR2, BR3) will retell the storyline from Bloody Roar 1, 2, and 3, but with minor changes to some of the events, every single character has their own storyline and they are told through cutscenes similar to what you see in Hollywood action movies with at-par voice acting. All of this gives you a dynamic and epic experience to relive and enjoy the storyline of Bloody Roar 1, 2, and 3. *Many music tracks will return from previous BR games as well as some original tracks and remixes of classic BR music. A custom soundtrack feature for PS3, Xbox 360, and PS VITA will be included as well, so you can play your own music while you play! *Trophies will be included for the PS3 and the PS VITA versions. Achievements will be included in the Xbox 360 versions. Character Roster All the characters from the first three Bloody Roar games(BR1-3) will return along with new characters. The numbers beside the characters will represent their place and appearance in the story. For example, if Alice the Rabbit appeared in Bloody Roar 2, she will have her story during the events of Bloody Roar 2, and the costume for those events, so the 2 will be displayed in the parenthesis beside the character. 1 - Appears in Bloody Roar 1 2 - Appears in Bloody Roar 2 3 - Appears in Bloody Roar 3 *Yugo The Wolf (123) *Alice The Rabbit (123) *Gado The Lion (123) *Long The Tiger (123) *Bakuryu (Ryuzo) The Mole (1) *Hans The Fox (1) *Mitsuko The Boar (1) *Greg The Gorilla (1) *Uriko The Werechimera (unplayable boss) (1) *Uriko The Half-Cat (normal) (23) *Bakuryu (Kenji) The Mole (23) *Jenny The Bat (23) *Busuzima The Chameleon (23) *Stun The Insect (23) *Shina The Leopard/Marvel the Ripper (23) *ShenLong The Tiger (23) *Xion The Unborn (3) *Kohryu The Iron Mole (3) *Uranus The Chimera (3) New Characters: *Joey The Kangaroo (23) *Lena The Vixen (123) *Phillip The Half-Mouse (23) New Characters Profiles Joey Oliver Larson -Beast: Kangaroo -Nationality: Australia -Age: 24(BR2) 25(BR3) -Fighting style: Kickboxing -Personality: Tough, serious, sometimes humorous. -Bio: In the events of Bloody Roar 2, Joey Larson is a professional pugilist and kickboxer in the world of hand-to-hand combat, he entered many underground fighting tournaments to show his superiority. He heard one day that his sister, Katie, was kidnapped by ZLF, and he begins to find the one responsible for kidnapping her and defeat the person to rescue his sister. In the events of Bloody Roar 3, After unexpectedly reuniting with his sister Katie, He is afflicted with a mark called the "XGC" and finds a way to stop it before his untimely demise from it. along the way, one of his friends, Shina, tells her that there is more to the global Zoanthrope battle, intrigued to learn more about his new powers, he joins the fray for more information. Appearances: -BR2: Appearance similar to Johnny from Guilty Gear, Medium-Long blond hair, Grey tank-top with a red colored "Down Under" text emblem on the back, Green Boxing Gloves, Red Sport Pants with Yellow Trim, Black shoes. -BR3: Appearance similar to Johnny from Guilty Gear, Medium-Long blond hair, Black Sleeveless Gym Shirt with red-orange Flaming Skull on front of shirt, Blue boxing gloves, Black belt with Gold Buckle, 50 percent side cut blue jeans, Black shoes. Helena "Lena" Burton -Beast: Vixen (A Fox-inspired Beast mode) -Nationality: American -Age: 18(BR1) 22(BR2) 23(BR3) -Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do -Personality: Happy, Cheerful and full of energy. She also loves to hang with friends and make new ones. She cares about her parents very much. She has the will to become stronger with training, she is also sometimes impatient in duels and likes to put small-talk aside. -Bio: Lena is a happy-go-lucky girl who fights to become stronger, her father is a martial arts fanatic and an exercise instructor at clubs. Lena learned from his father how to fight through Jeet Kune Do and Some parts of Military Hand-to-Hand combat. In the events of Bloody Roar 1, she looks for a challenging bout and wants to fight stronger opponents, before that, she got kidnapped by Tylon after being defeated by one of Tylon's goons, and received Zoanthrope powers in the process, allowing her to transform into a Vixen, a beast mode that is a female fox. Now she is on the streets searching for a good duel. In the events of Bloody Roar 2 and 3, she begins to appreciate her zoanthrope powers and thinks she has gotten stronger because of it, but she still continues to train on her fighting skills to become stronger in human form. She is also inflicted from XGC, and begins to panic as she heard about death from great power and searches for help on how to stop it from taking her life. Appearances: -BR1: Dark-Red short Bobcut Hair, Gold necklace, White Shirt with red "fight on" text on the front, Red Gloves, Blue Tearaway Pants, White Tennis Shoes. -BR2: Longer Dark-Red Bobcut Hair, Black Gym Bra, Black fingerless gloves, White waist sash, Black Pants with dragon art on sides, Black kung fu shoes with yellow trim. -BR3: Longer Dark-Red Bobcut Hair, Untied white karate outfit(used like an unzipped jacket), Short Blue Gym Bra, Blue Fingerless gloves, Blue sport pants with white trim, Black Tennis Shoes. -Phillip Verex -Beast: Half-Mouse -Nationality: American -Age: 28(BR2) 29(BR3) -Fighting Style: Brawling, Hand-to-Hand police combat, fights with a chain which he uses as a weapon. -Personality: Cold, badass, and tough. same personality as Marcus Fenix from Gears of War (inspiration for the character) -Bio: Phillip Verex is a bounty hunter working in secret with some of his ex-Police Officer advisors to catch criminals and bring them to justice for their crimes. One day, Phillip got injured during a brawl with one of the unarmed gang members and he recently was taken away by one of the members of ZLF a year before the events of Bloody Roar 2 and used as a test subject for zoanthrope powers, and he gained the powers of a zoanthrope allowing him to turn into a half-human, half-mouse beast mode, he also gained the powers of super-speed(Ala the Flash), allowing the ability to run at super fast speeds while in beast mode. In the events of Bloody Roar 2, he is approached by an impressed Gado by his fighting skills and mastered zoanthrope powers. Gado asked Phillip to do him a favor, to bring to justice the person on the Zoanthrope Liberation Front behind evil plans to wage worldwide violence between humans and zoanthropes, and Phillip, thinking the reward is huge with this one, accepted the favor. In Bloody Roar 3, He is approached by Gado who tells him urgent danger about the 'XGC', which is a mark on a zoanthropes body which brings great power at the cost of life, shocked at the consequences, he seeks Gado's help to get rid of the XGC before it seals his fate. Appearance: -BR2: Black Buzz-cut hairstyle, Small Black Goatee, Gold Earrings in both ears, Black and red trim collar shirt with Pins, Red vest, Black Pants. Black boots. -BR3: Black Buzz-Cut Hairstyle, Small Black Goatee, Gold Earrings in both ears, Gray Biker suit, Gray Pants, Black boots. Controls "Controls shown here are for the P1 side" Face buttons and Shoulder buttons *X button - Kick *Square button - Punch *Triangle button - Punch+Kick *Circle button - Transform to Beast/Beast attack *R1 button - Guard *R2 button - Sidestep Right (optional) *L1 button - Beast drive *L2 button - Sidestep Left (optional) D-pad *Right D-pad button - Move Character Forward *Left D-pad button - Move Character Backward *Up D-pad button - Jump *Down D-pad button - Crouch *Left Analog Stick - 8-way run Modes -Arcade Mode: Choose a character, choose a ladder and go through a series of opponents before you reach the final boss. -Versus Mode: You can play against a friend in an all-out head-to-head match. 2 controllers are needed to play this mode. *Online Mode: Take the fight online and test your zoanthrope beast skills from around the world, for 360, You must have an Xbox Live account, for PS3 and PS VITA, you must have a PlayStation Network account, for Wii U, you must have a nintendo online account. -Story Mode: Discover the world of Bloody Roar through its magnificent battles and events. The Story Mode is in the same cycle as Bloody Roar 2. You begin by choosing an era: BR1, BR2, or BR3 and you choose a character and learn more about it's background and evolution of its beast counterpart as you fight. Your opponents appear one by one and more of the characters story is revealed to you as you win and progress through the characters story until you reach the final fight, win and you get to view that characters ending. If you lose a match, you can always try again until you win it. When you first play the game, you will notice that BR1 is the only era unlocked, if you complete all the characters story mode in the BR1 era, you will unlock the BR2 era and so on. -Survival Mode: Choose a character and defeat as many opponents as possible. Every opponent K.O.'d will restore some health, Super Moves and Beast Drive finishes will restore a large amount of health. If you get K.O.'d, the game is over and your "opponents defeated" score will be tallied up. -Tag Battle Mode: These are 2-on-2 matches. pick 2 characters and face-off against a duo of fighters. -Team Battle: A team battle of up to 4 characters face off against another team. To win, you have to defeat all your opponents from the opposing team. (this mode is similar to Tekken Tag-6, even Tag 2) -Practice Mode: Train by yourself and practice your fighting skills, combos, and even your beastly attacks. -Gallery Mode: View different unlockables, including artwork, music, voice clips, and more. You can even customize your characters costumes. -Custom Mode: Fight with custom rules and options such as Beast Only battles, Human Only battles, Monochrome color, Big Head mode, and many more. -Options: Configure game options, such as SFX volume, difficulty, damage level, controls, and many more. Game Mechanics "Hello, I'm Yugo! To get started, I will show you the basic mechanics and controls! these are everything you need to know to become a powerful zoanthrope fighter!" -Yugo Ogami *Movement: Your character will move around in any direction you push. (controls apply to 1p side, if on 2p side, reverse controls.) *Moving forward and backward: To move forward, press right. To move backwards, press left. If you keep the button held down, you will keep moving until you let go. *Crouching: Crouching is done by pressing and holding the down button. this will allow you to dodge mid and high attacks! *Jumping: To jump up, press the up button, press the up-right and up-left diagonal buttons diagonally to jump back and jump forward respectively. *Ducking: Double tap the down button to duck(Prone), ducking lasts a while, after a second, your character will get back up on its feet. *Standard attacks: Now lets learn some standard combat techniques, Press the punch button to punch, press the kick button to kick, both punch+kick button near your opponent to perform a grapple move(Throw). You can use the directional buttons or the left analog stick in conjunction with the attack buttons to discover other attacks. *Defense: If you know the ropes for offense, you gotta learn some defense as well. Press and hold the left d-pad or analog stick button on the 1p side to block oncoming attacks, press and hold down and left diagonally to block low attacks. you have to learn how to block high and low and anticipating your opponents moves. There are different types you can block, by holding a directional button away from the opponent while he/she is attacking or using the Guard button so you can block attacks while holding the Guard button and using the same button while crouching to block low attacks. Another defense move is the Parry, is it done by double-tapping the Guard button, if you time it just right, you will parry your opponents attack and it allows you to counter-attack. You can parry while standing for mid and high attacks and while crouching for low attacks. Timing is everything on Parrying, the more you practice, the better you get. *Super Moves: The super meter is on the bottom of the screen(depending on what side you are on) and is on top of the beast meter, as you fight, you will build up your super meter, and the meter hass three stocks, when you fill one stock, your super move attacks are ready, input the command for each characters super move and you will perform a super move that does more damage to your opponent regardless if you are in human mode or beast mode, it uses one stock of your super meter every time you do a super move, if you are in beast mode, a different type of super move will be performed. *Beast Mode: Now on to the important part, the beast mode, you are gonna need to practice on using this more often and strategically. Using beast mode strategically can be the way to gain the upper hand against your opponent. Press the beast mode button to transform into beast mode, from there, you have access to various attacks and abilities, so you can discover different move combinations with the punch, kick, and beast attack buttons. Your beast mode can be activated at any time, and your beast meter is at the bottom of the screen(depending on what side you are on) at the bottom of the supermeter. Your meter drains as you get attacked, when the meter runs empty you go back to your human mode and you will have to build that meter up again to use beast mode again. A beast drive is a powerful super move exclusive to beast mode, input the command or press the beast drive button to perform the characters beast drive move, once you perform a beast drive, you will immediately go back to human mode after the beast drive move is finished. *Dynamic move: This mechanic allows you to choose an attack when executing a throw, unleash a super move, or a beast drive. When doing a throw, super move, or beast drive, and during it, press and hold any of the attack buttons(Punch, Kick, Beast Attack)to perform dynamically different attacks, hence the name. Each attack button represents different animations and attacks, this takes inspiration from Super Street Fighter 4 where Adon performs his super move and holding either punch or kick will represent different animations. Category:PlayStation games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:3DS Category:3DS games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Fighting Category:Bloody Roar Category:Fighting Games